


Not Even the Gods Above

by 1DE3shipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Panic Attacks, management is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm just so tired of hiding," Liam sniffled.  "I don't want you to be some sort of secret."  He took Zayn's hands.  "I want everyone to know that I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even the Gods Above

**Author's Note:**

> really short, really fluffy, that's about it

"He just...he _promised_ ," Liam tried to control his breathing, but he knew he was failing. He could feel the beginnings of a panic attack overcoming him anyways.

"Love, look at me," Zayn pleaded. "Deep breaths, c'mon you can do it. Christ, Li, just breathe!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he clutched his boyfriend tighter. "I just...I can't do this anymore. And he fucking _promised_." Liam almost never swore, so his use of the word both shocked Zayn and alerted him to how upset about this the younger boy was.

"Shh; don't apologise, it's not your fault," Zayn gently ran his fingers through his boyfriend's fringe. "We can make it through this, yeah? You gotta calm down, love. You just gotta breathe."

Liam wheezed in a breath that he held for a couple of seconds before letting it out shakily. 

"Just like that," Zayn praised. Liam continued to take wobbly breaths while Zayn ran his thumbs over the tear tracks on Liam's cheeks, brushing lightly over his eyelids and his lips in an attempt to calm him. 

Zayn was the only one who could take care of Liam when he got like this, as he would whenever the pressure got to be too much for him, going back to the earliest days on X-Factor when they were barely more than strangers who found difficulty trusting so quickly and took comfort in each other. 

"We're gonna be okay," Zayn promised when Liam's breaths had returned to relatively normal. He kissed his cheek gently and Liam nuzzled into his neck.

"I'm just so tired of hiding," Liam sniffled. "I don't want you to be some sort of secret." He took Zayn's hands. "I want everyone to know that I love you."

Zayn sighed. He and Liam had been appealing to Simon to let them come out for almost a year and every time, their boss would push it back more and more until they were convinced the day would never come. It was frustrating to say the least and was really beginning to take it's toll on them, Liam especially. 

"I know, babe," Zayn kissed his forehead. "I hate it too, you _know_ I do, but we can't do anything about it. We signed a contract."

"I wish we never did," Liam grumbled helplessly. "I wish we could go back to before this stupid band and re-do it, and never agree to hide in the first place. I can't do this anymore, Zayn."

"No use looking back on it, Liam. We can't change it, we just have to make the best of it." Zayn tried to remain calm for the sake of his boyfriend, but he was fighting back tears with increasing difficulty. What he wouldn't give to be able to walk down the street with Liam's hand in his. "You're so strong, y'know? We can make it through this together, and one day it'll all be over. One day they won't be able to tell us what to do anymore. Then we'll be free."

Liam huffed out another sob before his tears began to subside as Zayn held him close. It had already been a year too long, in his opinion, but he could stay strong, if it meant he would be with Zayn.

"Promise?" he asked weakly.

Zayn took hold of Liam's larger hand and gave the boy the most genuine smile he could offer.

"Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a review and send me prompts! (especially for drabbles since I can get those done during the week)


End file.
